1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier strip for fastening elements having each a head and a stem, with the carrier strip including a plurality of ring-shaped receiving members for receiving the fastening elements, which receiving members have each a receiving opening and are arranged one after another and are connected with each other; and a magazine with such a carrier strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrier strips, which are formed of a plurality of arranged one after another and connected with each other, receiving members having each a receiving opening for receiving a fastening element, and which are used for delivery of nail-shaped fastening elements into a hand-held tool with which the fastening elements are driven in a constructional component, are well known.
Swiss patent No. 588,926 discloses, e.g., an explosive powder-operated setting tool in which such carrier strips are used. The carrier strip is inserted in a magazine which, when inserted into the setting tool, extends transverse to a fastening element guide that is provided in the region of the tool facing in the setting direction and extends in a direction of the longitudinal axis of the tool. This arrangement of the magazine in a setting tool makes access to separate fastening elements very difficult.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a carrier strip which can be easily loaded with fastening elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier strip from which the fastening elements can be easily ejected and delivered to the fastening element guide at an angle which would insure a better access to the fastening points.